Venenatis/Strategies
Venenatis is a level 464 spider boss that is found in the Wilderness. Unlike the other three bosses, she is below the level 30 Wilderness line and resides in a partial single/multi-way area, making it safer to kill her compared to the other bosses, which inhabit full multi-way areas. Attacks Venenatis has many attacks that she uses against her target. *Melee attack: She simply lunges at the player, dealing heavy damage. *Magic attack: She launches a magical projectile at the player. *Web attack: Her most deadly attack, Venenatis throws a ball of web at the player, dealing up to 50 damage. She usually combines this with a melee or magic attack depending on her distance from the target and can easily combo players. *Prayer drain: Venenatis launches a curse-like projectile at the player, draining prayer points. This attack can be used quickly without cooldown. Overview NOTE: Fighting Venenatis while she is in a single-way area will only deal 1-6 damage REGARDLESS of the player's equipment and stats. Full damage will only be dealt if she is in a multi-way area. When fighting Venenatis, most players simply use a full set of Verac the Defiled's equipment. Rangers can use Ruby bolts (e) and/or a mix of Diamond bolts (e), as ruby can deal quite some damage when she is at full health and diamond to ignore her defences. Typically, with Melee, players usually risk losing a piece of Verac's if they die, however, with the death mechanic changes of 30 June 2016, the player should only lose the flail if they get killed by player killers without Protect Item active. Regardless of the player's setup, activate Protect from Magic. Piety or Eagle Eye (or Augury) helps too! Also, Vengeance runes are recommended to deal with her web/melee attacks as she can deal heavy damage. Unlike other Melee-using bosses, Venenatis' melee attack also doubles as a long-range attack. Drink a dose of anti-poison (unless you are using a Serpentine helm), since Venenatis can poison with her attacks. The safest way to fight Venenatis is to lure her into a multi-combat area, while attacking her in the single-way area. Any PK'ers who arrive while you are fighting Venenatis while doing this will be unable to attack you, allowing you to teleport quickly if they do appear. Even if they arrive after you kill Venenatis, you will only be attacked by one player while in the single-way area. Safespotting Venenatis can also be safe-spotted like Callisto and Vet'ion; however, luring her there is slightly harder and more irritating. In the north, there will be a set of cobwebs similar to that of a small T; stay along that line, aggro Venenatis and move up. Keep moving until you near the level 30-31 line; a tree nearby will indicate this. Stay three spaces below that tree; if you go over, Venenatis will lose interest in you. Run all the way west to the nearby black knight outpost, where the rocky outcrop is located. There will be a cluster of trees west of that position; space yourself two spaces east from the southernmost tree while standing in Venenatis' aggression range; if you move too far, she will lose interest again. Wait for Venenatis to appear, and do not move until she attacks you with Magic. Once she does, move two spaces west from your position, and then return two spaces east. Venenatis should cross over; run south from that location. If Venenatis moves west of the outcrop, she has been successfully lured; if she still stays east, she will need to be re-lured again. Go west of Venenatis once she is lured and start attacking her until she dies. If not safe-spotting or teaming, then the black dragonhide armour setup is recommended, as it is more low-risk than Verac's. It also allows you to lure Venenatis to multi-combat so that you can deal full damage to her. Level requirements |-| Minimum (Melee)= * 90 * 70 * 80 * 75 * 70 |-| Minimum (Ranged)= * 90 * 70 * 75+ * 40+ |-| Recommended= * 105+ * 85+ * 90+ * 85+ * 75+ * 94+ |-| Recommended (Ranged)= * 105+ * 85+ * 85+ * 94+ * 75+ Suggested setups Melee Verac's armour | |} Ranged Dragonhide armour | |} Category:Wilderness Category:Strategies